A Day in the Life of a Stormtrooper
by The Hutt
Summary: Who says stormtroopers have to be the bad guys? See the people behind the white plastoid armor and how they react to crisis.
1. Friendly Banter

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

STAR WARS

A Day in the Life of a Stormtrooper

Many years  
have passed since the  
second Death Star was destroyed  
by Lando Calrisian and the Emperor was cast  
into oblivion by Darth Vader. However, the Empire  
was not finished. Remnant troops continued to pester the New  
Republic with assaults ever since. Luckily, there have always been  
heroes to save the day, such as Jedi Knights Luke Skywalker and Kyle Katarn.  
In a facility on Bakura, a new chapter of their quest to destroy the Republic begins…

**Friendly Banter**

"It's been a slow week, hasn't it?" said TK-632.

"What do you know about slow?" called -539. "I was once assigned to a Juggernaut unit on Myrkr. We drove that old tin can for five weeks through the darkest, most vornskr-infested forest I ever laid eyes on! We just kept driving that awful troop transport, our officer never bothering to tell us why we didn't just up and flee."

"What happened to it?" asked TK-387, leaning over the railing of the walkway over the workstation.

-539 shook his helmeted head. "On the thirty-sixth day a group o' that Jedi Sywalker's students attacked. They climbed right on top, their energy blades drawn, and slashed apart the armored roof. Grabbed our commanding officer and dealt with him very swiftly."

"How did you escape?" inquired an eager –632.

"The stupid Jedi ran into a spot of trouble with a proximity mine!"

The group laughed heartily.

"It ain't funny!" said -539 "A few more meters and we would have been the ones blown into the treetops!"

At this comment, the other Stormtroopers burst into an even more riotous bout of laughter. "Ah, I've had more than my share of encounters with proximity mines!" declared –387. "Let's see… last year on… Kothlis."

"Kothlis? I went there once. It's a nice place. Nice beaches," commented TK–435, walking in through the automatic door situated between two tall sets of monitors.

"Oh, yeah. Nice beaches!" snorted –387. "We were storming one near the city of Tal'cara. The day before we thought the probe droids had cleared them all, but I guess there was one left. I got to close and, well…" he trailed off.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed –632.

"I know…" replied –387. "Blood all over my freshly cleaned plastoid armor…"

"Wait! You were hit?" said –435, scrutinizing the other Imperial soldier. "You don't look any worse for wear!"

"Unless you saw him at yesterday's training exercise!" shouted –539.

"Those platforms weren't fully raised, I tell you! I couldn't possibly jump to the exit!"

"Ah, so you got shot by the sentry gun because the exit ledge was too high…"

"_Anyway_," grumbled –387, "No, I was not hit. The guy in front of me stepped right on the thing, poor soul."

This turnaround in the story caused yet another chorus of laughter.

"Al, how many Stormtroopers does it take to screw in a light bulb?" came a voice from the doorway.

"I don't know, Leo. How many Stormtroopers _does_ it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but more than the amount in this room!"

The two technicians walked into their workstation, laughing. Al sat at the reactor monitor while his partner checked over the communications array.

"You two are early. I thought we'd have a few more moments of peace…" grumbled TK-435.

"This _is _our workspace, you know," retorted Leo sourly. "Your job is just to make sure no one sneaks in here to kill us while we perform our important duties."

"Well, I'll be out in the hall," said –632.

"Lucky," spat TK–539. Looking up, he watched as –387 marched along his walkway and disappeared into the adjacent chamber.

**A.N.— Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	2. Routine Check

**Routine Check**

"All right. This is the spot," TK-539 said through his helmet.

"Should I head over there?" asked –632, motioning with his E-11 blaster rifle toward a gap between the back wall and a massive stack of blue-tinted crates. "Looks kind of… open, don't you think?"

-539 shrugged. "If you want to stand in a corner waiting for an attack that's probably going to leave you dead anyway, be my guest."

-632 stayed put.

"So, what's your name?" came a sudden question.

"Uh… Rost Fenrir."

"Well, Rost, nice to meet you. I'm Rob Kenanto," said TK-539, extending a gloved hand. –632 took it. "Haven't seen you around here before. You new?"

"I just got transferred from Kejim. Two years ago, I was still in the Academy."

"Kejim?" replied Kenanto. "I wouldn't want to work there after what happened a little while ago."

"Yeah… I heard something about that incident from the workers there. Our outpost was called Site B…"

"Well, if my rough knowledge of old Remnant facilities serves me correctly, Site A was destroyed by some agent named Katarn or something…"

After a few moments, Rost began to check his rifle nervously. He had never encountered New Republic forces before. He dearly hoped this night wouldn't turn into something like the other men in his guard post in workstation 27-D had been boasting about, with Jedi Knights and explosives.

Rost looked over at Kenanto, and was shocked to see him removing his helmet. He drew a slender gray shaft from his utility belt and glanced side to side furtively. "You want one?"

"One what?"

"One deathstick!" answered Kenanto. "This here is a prime specimen, indeed. It's made from the finest ixetol plants on Malastare and laced with a hint of spice from the Kessel mines…"

"Isn't spice contraband?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'," grunted Kenanto, lighting the stick and putting it in his mouth. "Come on," he said, slinging his helmet over his shoulder. "We've stayed to long here anyway."

The pair walked between two towers of boxes, Rost checking the personal scanner built into his helmet for unnatural heat. They reached the end of the warehouse area, towards the great gate to the main hangar. Suddenly, Kenanto held out an arm, stopping Rost before he went out into the open. Two black-garbed Imperials hurried past, donning their flight helmets. A quick scan of their identichips revealed them to be SR-457 and SR-924. They rushed inside the hangar and climbed the ladders to their TIE fighters.

"Don't trust those pilots. They're always trying to get ahead, and the Base Commander doesn't need to know about the deathsticks…"

Back in 27-D, Rost and TK-387 watched over the reactor station while Al and Leo were away to direct repairs on some circuitry in a nearby power channel. "So, -632, you got a girl back home?"

Rost thought for a moment where this would go, but he figured it was better than hanging around with a comrade sneaking deathsticks on patrol. "Yeah. I do. Her name's LeSedra."

"Is she beautiful?"

"Is that a trick question?"

-387 chuckled and patted Rost on his plastoid-encased shoulder. "Ah, I miss my own home… but doesn't the notion that you are protecting the future of the glorious Empire just make you feel like… I don't know… like your life has meaning. It gives me strength. How about you?"

The ever-loyal TK-632 eagerly responded with a vigorous nod.

Just then, three workers entered the room and began checking the readouts on the panels against the window. One looked up to watch one of the thick cables running from the central reactor to the darkness beyond suddenly glow blue-violet with energy. He looked back down and resumed looking at wavelengths and flipping switches.

Rost took this chance to scan their identichips. To his dismay, two of the men in tan, radiation-proof uniforms turned out to be Al and Leo. The other he did not know the name of. His serial number was IW-828, though.

Suddenly, the lights went out, throwing the five Imperials in 27-D into pitch-blackness. A few sparse diodes reactivated along the base of the reactor on the other side of the glass, but other than that, there was no light.

Luckily, the two Stormtroopers had night-vision that they quickly switched on. Their vision was suddenly doused in pale green. "Commander Theron, this is TK-387, what are your orders?"

Rost glanced over to see his compatriot with a hand at his temple, his helmet-comlink on. "Uh… copy, TK-387, this is Commander Theron. Move out into the hallway and prepare for danger," came the response in both of their helmets.

The two hurried out into the corridor, much to the dismay of Al and Leo. "But what about us?" cried the former.

"It's okay. I'll protect you guys!" came the voice of TK-435 from the metal walkway above.

The duo of Stormtroopers was only outside for a few moments when the lights came back on. "Well, that wasn't too bad," commented –387.

Suddenly, a loud siren began to blare and a warning light on the wall spun and sprayed red light across the wall in wide arcs. "This is Base Commander to all troops. Intruder alert. Report immediately to emergency posts. Repeat: report immediately to emergency posts."


	3. Intruder Alert

**Intruder Alert**

The sirens continued to wail, albeit softer, as Rost rushed down some steps and joined three other troopers to their designated emergency post. Three minutes later, they had passed over the warehouse walkway and were inside the wide corridor they had been making their way to. Rost took the left corner, another the right, and the remaining two knelt down, E-11's aimed for the door ahead.

A while passed, with no action. A few times, shouts and warnings came across the comlink system, usually ending with the ominous hum of something being swung through the air and bloodcurdling screams.

Finally, Commander Theron called from the other side of the door. The Stormtrooper nearest Rost hurried down and opened it for him. The officer rolled inside, and immediately sealed the door shut again.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news…" said the Stormtrooper with an orange shoulder-plate. "The good news is that so far only one intruder is currently in the facility."

This announcement stirred hushed murmurs.

"The bad news: he's a Jedi."

_This_ announcement stirred sudden chaos.

"Be quiet!" Theron commanded angrily. The Jedi should be here soon. Get your blasters ready. We'll have to hold him off until reinforcements arrive. The Stormtrooper officer loaded two canisters into the reserve chamber of his FC1 Flechette Launcher. "As soon as that door opens, unleash everything you've got!" he ordered.

About a minute passed when the wall behind the group of Imperials was abruptly smashed apart. Chunks of metal and concrete fell away in a flurry of blue light. Rost whirled around to see a man with dark brown hair wearing light blast armor emerge from the rubble.

Instantly, three of his comrades began firing their blaster rifles. The man spun his blade with unnatural dexterity, sending their shots ricchocheting into the walls. A sudden, loud _pop_ from Theron's FC1 snapped Rost into action. As the spray of red-hot metallic bolts flew past him, he brought up his rifle and gripped the barrel with his left hand. Then, he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Panicking, Rost looked around for cover. A calm hand reached over and removed the safety on his E-11. Snapping his head to look over his left shoulder, he saw TK-371 giving him the "thumbs-up."

Then, a cluster of flechette launcher bolts that had been deflected by the Jedi flew back down the corridor and impaled the helpful Stormtrooper. With a cry of shock and pain, he fell backwards onto the stairs and slid into the opposite wall.

If anything could refocus the rookie Rost, this was it. He set his blaster to automatic and unleashed a stream of bolts at the Jedi. He quickly saw to it that they were deflected—but one got through his defenses! The New Republic agent suddenly ducked into a shadowy doorway, gripping his shoulder.

"Quick! Charge, before he can get any bacta or a medpac!" shouted Commander Theron, jabbing a finger in the direction of the cubicle. The Stormtroopers hurried up the steps toward it, but the blue lightsaber streaked out, rotation in midair as it flew out into the hall and slashed the lead Imperial across the chest. He fell to the floor, writhing as the strange weapon revolved in the opposite direction, back through him, and into the darkness to its owner.

"Fall back!" Theron hollered. The Stormtroopers raced down the steps for cover. Rost, who was last to charge, reached a safe alcove promptly. The others were not so lucky. The Jedi emerged from the room, only this time with a stolen light repeating blaster. A cloud of yellow shots enveloped the hall, taking down all but one soldier: Rost.

**A.N.—Thank you for your continued reading, and please review!**


	4. Duel in the Warehouse

**AN—I appreciate all of the visits to this story! Thank you very much for reading! I would like to bring it to your attention that I have another Star Wars story up, **_**Trouble at Ploku's Pit Fight Arena**_**, and that if you like this you should definitely check it out!**

**Duel in the Warehouse**

Rost Fenrir stepped out of his hiding place and into the blaster-scorched hallway. Stepping gingerly over the bodies of his fallen comrades, he reached the steps and began his ascent after the fleeing Jedi. However, when he was halfway up the gently curving corridor, he almost ran right into a sealed blast door.

Pausing for a moment, the Stormtrooper caught his breath then contemplated the large metal obstruction. Looking around the nearby walls for a lock, Rost realized the gravity of his situation. The door ahead—and the one behind for that matter—was locked from a security station nearby. He was stuck.

"Help… me…" came a weak plea.

Rost turned and hurried down the steps to the bodies. He noticed that Commander Theron was moving ever so slightly. "What?" he asked dumbly.

"I said HELP ME, you fool!" the officer suddenly shouted, startling Rost.

After helping up his commander and finding his FC1 nearby, Rost broke the bad news to Theron: "We're locked in this corridor. The Jedi must have sealed the one upstairs from the other side."

"Oh, that's not too bad. All we have to do is find the nearest security station and input the correct code. Come on," Theron said, walking for the steps.

"Sir, are you sure you're all right?" asked Rost.

"Of course not!" he suddenly shouted, taking his hand away from his plastoid chest protector, which bore a moderate blast point. "But if we can find some bacta in one of these rooms, I'll be all set to fight. So, LET'S GET GOING!" he bellowed, heading briskly upstairs.

Eventually, they located a small antechamber with a few gun racks. Sure enough, a Blastech T-21 light repeating blaster was missing. "Here it is!" Rost called, pointing to a blue panel with his blaster rifle. Theron hurried over and pressed it. The blast door outside slid open.

Rost was about to leave when the Commander ordered him to stay put. "Let's have a look at what our Jedi is up to…" he said, switching on a holorecorder display. On the screen, the man who attacked them earlier was running through a wide corridor up ahead. Two Stormtroopers tried to stop him, one with a blaster carbine and the other by firing a rocket from his missile tube. The Jedi held out his left hand, and the projectile turned in midair, sailed into the wall behind the Imperials, and exploded. The two soldiers flew into the ceiling and lay still as their killer continued through a door.

Commander Theron switched the camera to the one in the warehouse. There was a narrow black walkway suspended over the dimly lit chamber. "What's that?" Rost said, pointing to another man across from the Jedi.

* * *

Kyle Katarn walked carefully onto the metal walkway. "Congratulations, Jedi," said the scarlet-clad man chillingly.

Katarn activated his lightsaber. "Out of my way, Imperial scum! I've got a job to do, and if you don't mind—"

The Reborn ignited his own lightsaber. A crimson blade extended from the hilt. "Do you fear me?"

"Sith spit!" muttered Katarn. "I thought I got rid of all of you guys!"

"Ha! Missed one, I guess." He motioned for the Jedi to attack.

"You don't know fear."

"The force betrays you! You will DIE!" screeched the inhuman enemy, darting across the path, lightsaber raised to strike Katarn down.

Kyle was too fast for that, though. He deftly knocked the Reborn's blade aside and made an attack of his own, stabbing through the foe's defenses. "Gah!" he sneered, leaping out of the way.

The Reborn suddenly glanced at the supports on the bridge. It was only a brief movement, but Katarn caught the evil cunning in his eyes. He stepped back and waited.

"Do you fear me?" hissed the bizarre creature. He threw back his head and cackled menacingly. "Come at me!"

"Have a nice fall!" laughed Katarn, sweeping his lightsaber in a circle, severing all of the nearby cables, turning the enemy's plan to his advantage. The Reborn covered his face in a pathetic gesture, but he realized in moment the walkway was still hanging by one cable, slating heavily to the left.

"Ha!" he spat, igniting his lightsaber again.

"Ha _yourself_!" Katarn shouted back, throwing his lightsaber. The force carried it past the foe, severed the wire, and sent the bridge tumbling between two high stacks of boxes. The New Republic agent leapt off to one side and landed soundlessly on the nearest plateau of crates.

To his horror, Kyle saw that the Reborn had done so as well, but on the opposite side of the chasm. The Imperial laughed coldly, sending chills up Katarn's spine. Then, he extended a gauntleted hand and motioned for his opponent to come over and fight him.

The Jedi did not do so. Instead, he retracted his blade and sat in a meditative pose, his eyes closed. Irritated, the Reborn bellowed a frightening war cry and bounded across to the edge of the blue crates. He kicked off and soared over the gap. He was six meters away… five… four… three… two…

Kyle Katarn opened his eyes and lunged up in a split second. He swiped his lightsaber vertically, and the Reborn screamed in pain. He sailed over Katarn, his sword arm cut off and flopping onto the surface of the mound beside his foe. He continued to fly through the air, straight over the rim of the containers and into the abyss. Katarn paused, heard a dull crunch below, and took off again. He jumped over the broken section of walkway to a narrow ledge and opened the door.

**AN—Thanks once again for reading! Please check out **_**Trouble at Ploku's Pit Fight Arena**_**!**


	5. Theron's Heroic Decision

**Author's Note—I like to give credit where it's due. The Essential Guide series from Del Rey were invaluable to my writing this story and my other Star Wars title, **_**Trouble at Ploku's Pit Fight Arena**_**. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Theron's Heroic Decision**

The figure of Kyle Katarn disappeared from view on the security monitor. "Where is that?" Commander Theron barked, jabbing a finger at the door the Jedi had exited through.

This was right in Rost's patrol area. In fact, the bridge had fallen in the exact spot Robert Kenanto had been smoking his Deathstick. "That leads to the upper floor of the hangar, sir."

"Blast! That's near the reactor, isn't it?"

"Well, sir, it's only a stone's throw away from my current guard post."

"Shut up and follow me!" the Commander growled, picking up his FC1 from the counter behind him. The two Stormtroopers hurried for the door.

"Argh!" came a sudden cry of agony.

Theron held out an arm to stop Rost and crouched down a little. He slowly walked around the counter, his flechette launcher raised and a ricocheting mine canister cocked into the primary firing tube.

"Good Lord!" Theron gasped. The station's security officer, clad in a black tunic and trousers with a squat kepi lay in the corner, clutching his side, where a nasty lightsaber burn was evident. Had he been a little closer to the right, he would have been cleaved in two.

"B… bacta… _please_!" the wounded Imperial moaned.

"TK-632, do you see anything back there?" Theron shouted. He still needed some healing too, but compared to the security officer, he was in perfect health.

Rost checked the rear of the station and located a narrow steel door. His presence near it activated the motion detector and the door slid into the ceiling incredibly quickly.

"Hey, I found a little room!" he called back.

Inside, the tiny space was perfectly white and clean. There was a short countertop with a few medical items on it: two medpacs, a few tools such as a spray hypo and a laser cauterizer, and—to Rost's relief—two small vials of non-submersion bacta. Unlike the massive tanks used to immerse a severely injured person in the incredible healing liquid known as bacta, these small canisters were for pour-on or rub-on application for immediate tissue mending and pain relief. He snatched these and returned to his injured companions.

"Here. One for you and one for the officer—" Rost began, but he was quickly cut off.

"No," Theron replied, taking one of the vials from the rookie and emptying it on the security officer's side. Next, he tossed the empty container to the floor and seized the other one, doing the same with it.

"But—sir!" stammered Rost.

The Commander whirled around. "This man needs it more than I do. Besides, I'm starting to feel better already. Probably just a little burn and a broken rib or two. I'll be fine. Let's get going. I've already called for heavy troops to be sent to the main hangar. We should make haste and join them."

**AN—Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	6. Confrontation in the Hangar

**Confrontation in the Hangar**

Kyle Katarn jogged briskly along the ridge set into the wall high up in the hangar. Below, the black floor panels glistened like a thousand shards of obsidian. Suddenly, six Stormtroopers, heavily armed, rolled out of an alcove and opened fire. Three had Imperial Heavy Repeaters, two had FC1's, and the last had a PLX-2M missile tube.

Katarn quickly deflected the bolts from the repeaters and the flechette launchers, but when a lock-on missile screamed towards him, he ducked into an armory. It sailed past him and exploded against the wall behind him. Another two were launched in quick succession, slamming into the floor and wall, closer this time.

The Jedi had to think fast. He slipped inside the armory, which had two ninety-degree corners and a semi-hexagon as the third wall. There were three gun racks, one with E-11 blaster rifles, one with Heavy Repeaters, and one with PLX-2M rockets. Boxes of ammunition lined one wall, and one was filled with thermal detonators. He snatched a couple and clipped them to his belt.

Just then, a spray of flechettes shattered the window across from the ammunition crates. Katarn turned to see two more missiles fly at the wide-open window. He barely had time to dive through the slit, directly between the projectiles and onto the ledge. He turned to face the rocket-launcher toting Stormtrooper.

The Imperial pressed down on the firing triggers, but nothing happened. He continued to do so, becoming frantic, but the only reaction was a slight _click_ each time the launch failed.

Realizing his enemy was out of ammunition, Kyle rushed up to him and delivered a great slash of his lightsaber. Then, he moved on to the other attackers, two of which were just about done reloading. Katarn cast his weapon in a large arc that took out all five of the Stormtroopers. Up ahead was a gate leading down to the ground vehicle store. He hurried inside and descended the long metal ladder into the dim chamber…

Rost and Commander Theron arrived at the broken section of walkway in the warehouse. The wide gap and the dangling cables came as no surprise, as they had witnessed the battle from the security station. They located a service elevator and descended into the pit amongst the towering stacks of metal crates and boxes.

The pair continued past the door to barracks six. Suddenly, Theron halted. "I bet there are some lazy soldiers in there that may be of service to us…" he said with a hint of malevolent glee. He turned and entered the barracks.

A minute passed, filled with shouting and banging of what Rost suspected to be a plastoid-encased fist being beaten against metal lockers. Finally, though, the Commander and four Stormtroopers, brandishing blaster carbines, exited the barracks. "Let's roll," said Theron, and they were off.

Inside the hangar, they found two of their fellow Stormtroopers lying on the black surface. Looking up at the scarred walls and blasted-away sections of floor, they all knew what happened to them before they fell.

Suddenly, there was a loud grinding noise. The Stormtroopers turned to see a massive metal gate part into two segments and slide noisily into the wall. From the shadows, with loud, mechanic whirring as it moved, came an AT-ST walker.

Shocked, Rost stared up at the walker and all of its armaments. "Who is this guy?" he breathed, unaware that he had spoken.

"His name is Kyle Katarn," replied Commander Theron. "He used to be one of us, until he found out his father, Morgan Katarn, had been killed on account of the Empire. He defected and ran several noteworthy missions for the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. He stole precious information regarding the first Death Star… information that led to its destruction. He killed Jerec at the Valley of the Jedi. He brought down the gangster Reelo Baruk. He also saved the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV by bringing down the _Doomgiver _and killing Desaan."

"You almost sound like you admire him."

"I almost do."

Katarn must have just then found the right controls for the AT-ST, because a flurry of bolts rained down on the party. Instantly, two Stormtroopers were vaporized by the intense blasterfire. Commander Theron dodged a concentrated shot, scooped up one of the fallen men's carbines, and unleashed a hail of shots of his own, from the blaster and his FC1. The latter was now equipped with antivehicle canisters.

One leg of the walker was damaged in this assault, but it was still functional enough to lift up and step on another Stormtrooper. He cried out as the massive metal foot crushed him against the black floor panels.

A door opened nearby and a newcomer rushed in. He was firing a Heavy Repeater

erratically, missing more than hitting the AT-ST. He was also humming loudly. "Who is that idiot?" yelled a furious Theron.

"TK-539, sir. It's Kenanto!" Rost responded.

"What's wrong with him? Does he _want _to be killed?" the Commander screamed, dodging another stream of bolts.

"Sir, he must be quite _stoned_! He was smoking Deathsticks not two hours ago!"

"DEATHSTICKS!?"

Robert continued to hum the strange tune and fire his blaster. "Da da da daa daaa da da da daaa da da da da daaaaa daaa da da da daaa… Da daaa daaaa daa daa da daaaa daaaaaa da da da daaaaaa da da da da daaaa! Daa daaa daaaaa da da da daaaaa daaa da da da daaaa da da da da daaaa!"*****

The AT-ST paused, angled so as to give its pilot a better look at the curious sight, considered it a moment, then picked up a foot and crushed Kenanto.

"Get out from under it, men!" Commander Theron cried. The remaining Stormtroopers hurried away from the AT-ST, toward a cluster of Imperial Shuttles. Ever the opportunist, Kyle Katarn primed a missile and fired it at the nearest ship. It struck, and the transport burst into flames, killing another Stormtrooper.

The rest of the Imperials turned and renewed their assault. "Sir, these ships have better firepower! If we can get in one—" began one of them.

"No!" shouted Theron. "We'll be blasted before we can even get it up and running!"

"Commander, we have to do someth—"

The soldier was cut short by another rocket that was fired directly at the cluster of Imperials. It whizzed by Rost's head and exploded somewhere behind him. The blast knocked him on his face, and everything went black…

*****This is a horrible rendition of John William's _Star Wars Main Title_. –**Author's Note**

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading the penultimate chapter of **_**A Day in the Life of a Stormtrooper**_**, and please review. Check back shortly for the conclusion!**


	7. The Escape

**The Escape**

Kyle Katarn surveyed the burning hangar. All of the Stormtroopers appeared dead. Satisfied, he turned the AT-ST and blasted down the door to his left. He then moved over to a TIE port, just the right height for the walker, and climbed out through the hatch. For good measure, he set a timer on one of his thermal detonators for three minutes and put it under the seat. Then, he got on an elevator and rode down to the ground floor.

* * *

"So, Al, do you think we can hold off this work station?" asked Leo, gripping his blaster pistol tightly.

"In dire situations, I like to be optimistic," replied his coworker.

The door opened. A man rushed in. There was a sudden blue blur. Both Imperials hit the floor, not knowing what hit them.

Katarn looked up at the reactor outside the window. "Phew. Look at that beauty," he commented. Using his lightsaber, he cut a small hole in the glass. Then, he set another thermal detonator and tossed it in. Guiding it with the force, he inserted it directly under the main body of the machine.

* * *

"Uhn… oh… my head…" groaned Rost. He was sitting in the hangar, surrounded by destruction and flames, dazed.

"TK-632?" came a weak voice.

"Commander Theron!" Rost called, searching for the Stormtrooper officer. "Where are you?"

"Over… h-here…"

Spotting the commander, Rost rushed over and knelt beside the mangled body. "Oh, Commander…"

"-632, listen… care-carefully. K-Katarn helped destroy… the first… Deathstar. Now he… wants to finish what he started."

"What do you mean?"

"D-do you know what this b-base is… for?" said Theron, barely above a whisper. He did not wait for Rost to respond. "They are building the cannon for another… here… in this b-base…"

"Wait… are you saying Katarn will probably go for the—"

"The r-reactor! He's g-going to blow… the base… get out now, before… it's too… late…"

A beam fell nearby, almost striking Rost on the back. "I won't leave you!" he shouted, trying to lift the gravely wounded commander.

"G-go! That's an order!"

Rost paused, watching the man. He was motionless. Suddenly, the rookie Stormtrooper realized Theron was dead.

"This is your base commander," boomed the intercom. "Reactor is at critical. Evacuate the base immediately. Repeat: evacuate immediately." A loud siren blared as debris rained down on the hangar. Rost was jarred into action a TIE fighter fell from its mooring and crashed down on the floor. He sprinted for a shuttle and prepared for takeoff.

The transport began to hover. The landing gear folded inward as the wings fanned out. Rost gunned it for the hangar door. A beam abruptly fell in his path, and it was all he could do to avoid it without loosing control.

Finally, he reached the open door, and the Imperial Shuttle rocketed out over the Bakurian canyons…

* * *

Two weeks later, Rost Fenrir found himself in the office of an Imperial major. "How are you doing?" he asked. Before the rookie could answer, the major yelled, "Better than the comrades you left behind on Bakura, I suspect!"

"Sir, the Base Commander ordered immediate evacuation, and the hanger was falling apart! Not to mention, Commander Theron ordered me in person to take the shuttle and leave immediately!"

"We did not find this order on the audio recording," said the major coolly.

"Well, perhaps the Commander's helmet systems stopped functioning when he was BLOWN UP by an AT-ST!" Rost cried.

"Hm. Perhaps," said the officer, abruptly reclaiming his composure. "Regardless, I am very disappointed in you, Private Fenrir. However, you did display quick thinking and well-rounded skills. Therefore, I am reassigning you."

"What?" asked Rost, shocked.

"Mess this up and its over."

"M-mess what up, sir?"

The major folded his hands and looked Rost straight in the eye. "How would you like to be a Jedi-hunter?"

**THE END?**

* * *

**Well, this is the first Fanfic I've ever finished, and I'm very happy that many of you have stuck with me till the end. Please review to give your final thoughts. Also, if I choose to write it, be on the lookout for a sequel to this story: _To Kill a Jedi_.**

**Anyway, thanks a whole lot! —The Hutt**


End file.
